


Ashe X Bernadetta Supports

by BigBossMan538



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBossMan538/pseuds/BigBossMan538
Summary: I found it odd how Bernadetta and Ashe didn't have any supports pertaining to Bernie's writing talent and Ashe's love of books. While Bernie's supports with Sylvain were amusing, I felt that it made more sense for them to be with Ashe. So I decided to write up my takes on hypothetical Bernie and Ashe supports from C to A. I may write an ending for them once this is finished.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Ashe and Bernadetta Support C

One day, Ashe, a student from the Blue Lion House, was wandering aimlessly through the dining hall. All of his tasks and assignments were done for the day, and his plate was clear for the most part. He even managed to finish reading all the novels and stories in his collection.

“Hmm, what to do…” Ashe wondered aloud putting a hand to his chin. “Perhaps I’ll go spectate the others sparring in the-“ Ashe then noticed a stack of papers lying on a table unattended. They were strewn about across the surface in a disorderly manner. Ashe moved towards the papers.

“I wonder to whom this belongs to? Perhaps the Professor might know.” Ashe studied the papers, his eyes widened. “Why this looks like a manuscript for a story of sorts!” He looked around to see if the author was around. “I don’t think the author would mind if I read just a little bit.”

Later, a purple-haired, reclusive girl was frantically searching her room for a lost item. It was the ever nervous Bernadetta of the Black Eagle House. “Come on, where is it?!” Bernie said panic rising in her voice. “I thought that I had those papers with me! Where could they have gone?!” Bernie’s heart was starting to race and her mind became a cacophony of frantic thoughts. _Stupid Bernie! You had to go and lose your manuscript so easily? What’s the matter with you?!_ She berated herself.

“Think, Bernie, think! Where were you when you last had those papers out?” Bernie said trying to talk over the thoughts in her head. She paused for a moment. “The Dining Hall! That’s it! I’d better head over there before someone throws my manuscript away!”

Bernie bolted out of her room, and scrambled up the stairs facing the fishing pond leading to the dining hall. She bounded through the doorway scanning the hall for her precious work. Then, she noticed a silver-haired boy hunched over something entranced, not noticing Bernie entering. _Hey, isn’t that…Ashe?_ Bernie quickly walked over towards Ashe when he finally lifted his head. Suddenly, Bernie’s eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as she finally realized what Ashe was doing.

“Oh, Bernadetta! Would this happen to be yours?” Ashe asked innocently.

“Y-You read my…m-manuscript?!” Bernie blurted out in a shaking voice her body trembling with fear.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Ashe said blushing “Once I started reading the first page, I just couldn’t help but continue reading. I didn’t know that you were such a talented writer!” But Ashe’s words did nothing to cease Bernie’s urge to run and hide whatsoever.

“H-How could you?!” She screamed grabbing the papers and yanking them out of Ashe’s grasp. “Are you trying to humiliate me or something?”

“N-Not at all! I’m complimenting you on writing such a good story!” Ashe retorted taken aback by Bernie’s accusations.

“I doubt it! I bet you’d relish the opportunity to humiliate me in front of the others!” Bernie sneered using her body to protect her papers like it was a baby.

“What are you talking about?” Ashe responded his brow furrowing. “I’m trying to be nice!”

“Nice try, trying to butter me up before tearing me down!” Bernie snapped back as tears formed in her eyes. “I’m out of here!” Tears began to fall from the girl’s face horribly embarrassed by the events that just transpired. Ashe’s face felt hot with anger but he couldn’t help but feel a little bad for Bernie.

“Did…I do something wrong?” Ashe asked himself.


	2. Ashe and Bernadetta Support B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hypothetical B support between Ashe and Bernadetta. Pretty much what it says on the tin.

Bernadetta was sitting on her bed, knees pressed tightly against her chest, feeling so much shame and embarrassment from when Ashe read her manuscript. Bernie's feelings were so overpowering that, once again, she had to be practically dragged out of her room by her professor to attend class. She looked at the manuscript lying beside her, and then balled it up throwing it into her wastebasket in disgust. 

"I'll never write anything again," Bernie sadly declared to herself. "I can't handle the idea of someone seeing what I wrote. They'll just hate it anyways." Bernie tucked her face into her legs and clutched her head as if she had the worst headache imaginable. "Stupid Bernie!" Tears started to materialize from the corners of her eyes. 

Outside her room, Ashe was slowly approaching Bernie's door. The door had a beaten look to it as if someone opened it up forcefully. The door was slightly cracked and bent, but it was still functional. Ashe took a deep breathe, and gently rapped at the door. 

"Professor? Is that you?" Bernie perked up.

"No, it's Ashe." Bernie's expression fell hoping that it was Byleth coming to check on her. Maybe invite her to tea or just chat. 

"What do you want? Did you come to rub salt in the wound?" Bernie huffed. 

"No, Bernadetta. Not at all," Ashe replied calmly. "I wanted to apologize for reading your manuscript without permission. It was wrong of me to violate your privacy like that." Bernie's eyes widened slightly, feeling guilty for her behavior towards him. Immediately, she got off of her bed and ambled towards the door. She opened it a little, enough for her and Ashe to see each other's faces.

"I-I'm sorry, too. For lashing out at you," Bernie admitted. "It's just that...I never shared any of my work with anyone before." Ashe cocked his head puzzled.

"But why not? That story was so good! It seemed to me like you really empathized with the heroine's personal struggle when writing it," Ashe gushed. Bernie's face flushed bright red at such lavish praise. She sighed.

"You see, whenever I shared my work with my family be it my drawings, embroidery, or my writings, they never seemed to care," Bernie answered. "One time, my father got so fed up with my creative endeavors, that he threw all of my art supplies into the trash. I still remember what he said to me that day, 'A real woman should do work in service of her husband, not herself!' At least, he didn't manage to get to all of my supplies." 

"What an awful thing to say!" Ashe exclaimed in dismay. "I'm so sorry that your parents weren't more supportive of your creativity, Bernadetta. Rest assured that I, and many others here I'm sure, would gladly support any of your art!" Now Bernie felt like her entire head was going to go up in flames. Never before has she felt this appreciated by anyone besides her uncle and a few others at Garreg Mach.

"L-Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Ashe!" Bernie stammered nervously briefly shielding herself behind the door. "I'm not ready to share my work to so many people so quickly!." Ashe nodded sympathetically. Bernie then peeked out from behind her makeshift shield. "But...I wouldn't mind sharing the next chapter with you when it's finished. You know, since you enjoyed story so much." 

"I would be most honored to read it, Bernadetta!" Ashe beamed his green eyes lighting up.

"You can call me Bernie," Bernie said smiling sheepsihly.

"Okay, Bernie it is." The sun was beginning to set over the horizon. The temperature was cooling slightly and crickets were starting to sing their summer songs. Ashe yawned. "It's getting late, and I haven't bathed yet. I'd better be on my way. Good night, Bernie."   
  
"Good night, Ashe," Bernie yawned in response. Bernie slowly closed her door and turned her attention towards the crumpled up manuscript. She pulled the papers out, opened them up, and set them on the desk. "I'd better get to work then!" Bernie giggled.


End file.
